


"Arkham" par Bruce Wayne

by Swiny



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan) RPF, Batman - All Media Types, Goosebumps - All Media Types
Genre: Bruce Wayne is Not Batman, Bruce is an author, Crossover, Joker is a character of book, Problem in the past, Wedding of Rachel
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 20:45:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11585862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swiny/pseuds/Swiny
Summary: Lorsqu'il était jeune, Bruce perdit ces parents. Cependant, plutôt que de se noyer dans l'héroïsme, celui-ci se lance dans l'écriture d'une série de livre nommé Arkham . 15 ans plus tard, le voilà de retour à Gotham avec son fils Richard. Un fils dont les nouveaux amis ouvrent par mégarde un des livres…





	"Arkham" par Bruce Wayne

**Author's Note:**

> Avertissement: Je ne possède pas l'œuvre Batman, ni celle de goosebump. Ces œuvres appartiennent à leurs auteurs respectifs. Je ne possède aucun droit dessus. Néanmoins, à but purement non lucratif, j'ajoute ma contribution avec un scénario qui lui m'appartient.

**POV BRUCE WAYNE**

« Bruce Wayne était orphelin. »

Voilà ce que tous les journaux répétaient encore et encore depuis bientôt une semaine. Oh bien sûr, il ne le disait jamais deux fois de la même manière… Mais le petit Bruce, encore choqué par les évènements, ne cessait de lire entre les lignes suffisamment pour comprendre le sens caché derrière...

Une fois, c'était pour annoncer l'enterrement de la prestigieuse famille Wayne. Une autre fois, les journalistes se demandaient ce qui allait advenir de leur héritage et de la société. Certaine fois, on parlait d'une veillé par les maigres habitants de Gotham qui avait personnellement connu ses parents… Oui, il était donc difficile pour Bruce d'oublier ce tragique évènement qui bouleversa sa vie entière.

Et cela tombait bien car la dernière chose que voulait faire Bruce, c'était d'oublier. Oublier que ces parents, si généreux pour Gotham, s'étaient finalement fait froidement descendre par un criminel de petite envergure. Oublier le bruit qu'avait fait le collier de perle de sa mère en se décomposant sur le sol en macadam alors que le bruit d'une détonation résonnait encore dans ces oreilles fragiles. Oublier qu'au fond, personne ne se souciait vraiment de lui et de sa famille à part Alfred qui le regardait depuis un moment avec ces yeux inquiets. Pourquoi voudrait-il oublier tout ça ? Pourquoi voudrait-il oublier alors que le manque de présence continu de ces parents au manoir ne cessait de lui rappeler qu'il était seul ? Pourquoi voudrait-il oublier quand la moindre ligne d'encre bon marché sur le moindre morceau de papier ne cessait de lui rappeler qu'il ne reverrait plus jamais ces parents ? Pourquoi voudrait-il oublier quand la radio, la télévision et la moindre personne dans cette ville pourrie et sans vergogne ne cessait d'en parler depuis des jours et des jours ?

Non, Bruce ne souhaitait pas l'oubli en ce moment. Ce que Bruce avait besoin, c'était d'un échappatoire à ce monde terne et triste qui lui rappelait constamment sa propre tragédie avec une force peu commune. Il voulait que ces cauchemars cessent une bonne fois pour toute afin d'échapper à la vérité. Cette douloureuse vérité, cette réalité amère, qui avait préféré faire vivre un criminel pathétique en manque d'argent plutôt que ces propres parents qui avaient toujours été si bon pour la ville de Gotham.

Il n'avait pas besoin de raconter les évènements à quelqu'un. Il ne voulait pas expliquer à Alfred son besoin de retrouver ce sale type afin de le tuer lui-même. Il n'avait pas voulu expliquer à Gordon, le policier qui lui avait remis son manteau ce soir-là, qu'il ferait n'importe quoi pour mettre la main sur cet homme cruel afin de lui faire payer pour ces crimes. Il n'avait pas besoin de leur dire pour la simple et bonne raison qu'on était à Gotham. Et dans cette ville remplie de noirceur, l'innocence se brisait aussi facilement qu'une brindille et la pureté d'un cœur se faisait toujours remplir de cette même noirceur qui animait artificiellement cette ville.

Et pourtant, personne ne faisait jamais rien. Personne ne se rebellait jamais. Personne ne pensait même changer cela. Tous ces gens, là, dehors, dans Gotham, il préférait se laisser entrainer dans l'ombre et y pourrir jusqu'au désespoir plutôt que de lutter contre elle. Après tout, c'était si facile de se noyer dans l'obscurité. Tout ce que vous aviez à faire s'était de fermer les yeux aux horreurs de la vie jusqu'à ce que vous commenciez à trouver cela normal. Et puis, quand la pauvreté et le désespoir frappaient tous deux à votre porte, vous preniez l'argent du vol et du sang. Et quel meilleur cible pour la sang et les ombres que les deux seules personnes qui avaient osé lutter contre cette obscurité abrutissantes ?

Bruce en était malade. Il était malade de tous ces gens qui agissaient normalement comme si rien d'étrange ne s'était passé. Comme si tout cela, cette lâcheté, ce désespoir croissant, cette criminalité en hausse, était devenu normal. Le garçon se demanda à quel moment Gotham avait commencé à croire qu'un garçon devenu orphelin était juste une bonne histoire d'un matin dans un journal, plutôt que la nouvelle réalité brisé d'un petit garçon innocent.

Et au milieu de cette réalité brisée et de cette étrange clairvoyance biaisée par sa colère, Bruce Wayne était seul. Le stylo que son père avait tenu tant de fois dans sa main était son seul compagnon dans l'obscurité croissante de son bureau. Et tout en observant les initiales d'or gravé sur celui-ci, Bruce se posait des questions et se demandait même quel était le point à se les poser...

Sa vie n'était-elle qu'une grosse blague pour tous ces gens? Ni avait-il personne qui se lèverait un jour dans ce chaos qu'était l'obscurité pour chasser les ombres tout en se masquant dedans ? Les gens avaient-ils perdu tout espoir au point qu'ils préféraient croire en la chance et au crime pour améliorer ce qui deviendrait bientôt une double-vie sans qu'ils ne le veuillent ? Tant de questions, tant d'énigmes et personne qui ne pensaient même à vouloir les résoudre et voir la vérité. On préférait tirer sur son prochain pour régler ces problèmes et après, on avait l'audace de sourire à sa famille comme si rien ne s'était passé. Gotham était un chapelier toujours coincé dans un monde à la logique tordue et où le temps et ces évènements n'avaient jamais l'impact désiré sur lui… Le genre d'impact qui tuait des gens et permettait encore à la ville d'exister sans provoquer plus d'agitation et de question que nécessaire.

Oui, Bruce était réellement malade de tout ça. Il voulait réécrire l'histoire de sa vie, de cette ville, juste une fois. Il voulait qu'ils comprennent. Il voulait montrer Gotham sous son vrai jour afin que tous ces gens changent et comprennent à quel point Gotham allait mal.

Et donc, pour cela, il posa simplement la plume du stylo de son père sur une feuille de papier et commença à écrire une histoire. Oh, pas le genre d'histoire à dormir debout rempli de statistiques que personne ne lira jamais si ce n'est quelques rares économistes. Ni des histoires philosophiques sur le sens de la vie et de la mort. Ce ne sera pas non plus une histoire conté comme une pièce de théâtre tragique avec la vie de Bruce au centre de celle-ci. Et ce ne sera certainement ni même un conte pour enfant qui n'aurait rien à envier au frère Grimm.

Non, ce sera une histoire où Gotham pourra enfin voir son reflet déformé à travers les lignes d'encres qui commençait à noircir la page. Ce sera une histoire remplie de folie et de moralité douteuse dans un règne d'obscurité nié mais toujours nécessaire. Ce sera une histoire comme la ville n'en aura jamais vu ou lu. Ce sera une histoire qui restera dans les mémoires des gens pendant des années.

Et ce fut ainsi que la série de roman « Arkham » naquit. Et ce fut ainsi que les monstres de Gotham naquirent à leur tour. A cause d'un enfant en deuil avec une passion soudaine pour l'écriture de son premier roman : « Le chevalier noir »…

**Author's Note:**

> Tout commentaire, toute suggestion, tout défi, toute question, voire tout avis est fortement conseillé... Surtout s'ils sont loufoques ou déjantés.


End file.
